Constant Conversations
by Based God
Summary: AU. Having conversations through a door, but always getting no response is something that Anna is used to; it didn't bother her at all. Although, having a relationship with someone that always brings up the same topic to kick someone out of their own room isn't what she was use to.


**CHAPTER 1**

** I do not own Frozen, Disney does.**

"Elsa, I brought your assignments! I, uh, just going to leave them by your door… I hope you'll get them. Well, I know you're gonna get them anyway… so yeah! I'll just leave now." Anna slowly dropped the manila folder near Elsa's door and walked away.

It's been two years that two girls been roommates and during those two years, Elsa had never left the room. Never. Anna had graduated from college last year and she's been living in a two-bedroom apartment and she had let Elsa stay in with her. They've been friends since Anna enrolled in Arendelle University. Elsa was the first one that talked to Anna and from then they've been friends ever since. Although, after Elsa's parents died in a car accident she's been silent and locked up inside her room ever since. Elsa rarely or talks to Anna so it's been like that. Quiet.

"I hope she gets the assignments… she's always behind in her classes. Although, she's a genius in doing her work and turning them in on time. Elsa never leaves her room for lectures…." Anna sighed through her nose and walks into the kitchen to make some tea.

Anna only knows that Elsa comes out of her room during the nights to use the bathroom, eat late at night, or grab her assignments. Anna thought it was strange, but she shrugged it off. Anna didn't judge her for that. People are different; she didn't think Elsa was strange it was just her behavior. Anna didn't say anything about it though to Elsa.

Taking a sip of her chamomile tea, Anna breathed out with content. She walked towards the window slowly to watch the snow fall gently on the ground. Anna loathed the winter but over the years of being at the college she'd just grown into it. She did enjoy the sun's rays going against her lightly tanned skin and admired how her freckles are brightened too. Anna giggled at the thought of it, she thought it was cute. She was always bubbly about things, never sad, although she does get disappointed about certain things. Anna gets disappointed that she rarely talks to Elsa; she even thinks that she doesn't know what she sounds like when she talks. Anna pouted about it and shook her head. She enjoys Elsa's company, she's her roommate but they never talk to each other. Sometimes, Anna even thinks that Elsa's depressed but doesn't know for sure, it was absurd.

"I'm gonna catch Elsa come out of her room… but I don't see it anytime soon though." Anna sighed with an annoyed grunt then took another sip of her chamomile tea.

As for that, Anna finished her drink and walks to the kitchen to put her cup in the sink. She did appreciate that Elsa cleans up behind herself when she eats. Anna grinned about it and it slowly faltered. Anna glanced at her watch for a moment and her eyes widened in shocked. She'd noticed that she has a meet up with Hans. Yesterday, they planned to have a date at a coffee shop.

"Oh my gosh, I need to get ready to go! Lemme grab my stuff then I'll be on my way…!" Anna ran auburn hair behind her ear, slipped on her shoes, grabbed the keys and shouted: "Later, Elsa! I promise I'll be back by three!" As for that, Anna left the apartment.

"Oh, Anna, I was actually hoping you'll be here by the time the shop closes." Hans said with a sarcastic tone of voice. Hans couldn't help but to chuckle at Anna's pouted lips. He patted her shoulder and walks inside the shop with her.

"You know how I am, Hans."

"Yeah, I know, stop being so silly."

"Whatever, Anna, c'mon let's grab a coffee."

Anna narrowed her gaze at him and sighed. She couldn't ever be angry at Hans, he would always make her laugh and she couldn't be serious when she's near him.

The two ordered their coffee and sat at a small table so they could talk. The spot they were sitting at was the spot they met each other. It was pretty much love at first sight for Anna. She couldn't get enough of Han's red hair, especially his sideburns. She thought his sideburns were silly, but adored him because of his smile. His pearly white teeth complimented his sideburns and they had a lot in common. Anna greeted Hans first and they talked, she was so happy that day when they met and are now a couple.

"So… how are the classes, Anna?" Hans asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

Anna's eyes widened a bit and took a sip of her coffee. "Hans, you know I graduated last year. I think you meant Elsa when you asked that."

"Oh, yeah, sorry… my bad, Anna… is she still living with you?"

"Yes, Elsa is still living with me and no, you can't move in until she graduates."

Hans' gazed lowered and he sighed with defeat. "Anna, you know I need to move in. My roommates are going to kick me out! I try to keep up with my share but my job won't pay me enough and I'm paying for education! Anna, she needs to get out, now!"

Anna furrowed her brows together and she shook her head. "Hans! Keep your voice down, we're in public!" She lowered her head down and was talking in a hush tone. "I'm sorry, y-you just can't move in until she graduates. It's just like that."

Hans rubbed his forehead and ran his hand through his red hair with distress. "Anna, she'd supposed to graduate last year! She's always behind in her classes and she takes up space for no reason. She didn't even greet me when you invited me over to your place. Heck, not even a simple 'hello' through a damn door!"

Anna gaze lowered and she sighed with defeat. She couldn't calm down Hans. That was a con in their relationship; Hans wouldn't compromise at all, even when they first dated. Sighing again she looks up at Hans.

"I'm sorry, Hans. It's just like that; you just have to wait until she gets out."

"It's whatever, Anna. You just don't even care. I-I need to go."

With that said, Hans grabbed his cup of coffee and briskly walks out the shop within seconds. Anna got up quickly but couldn't stop Hans. She knows he's hardheaded but didn't want to say anything. Anna puffed out her cheeks and shook her head.

"If you only listen, Hans… if only… it's not that that hard."

After that, Anna walks out the shop and walks back to her apartment.

"Hey, Elsa, yeah… I know I'm back really soon. I thought it was going to be until three but plans changed."

Anna had her back against Elsa's door. It was cold, really cold, but Anna didn't mind. Anna would do this every day to talk to Elsa about her day. Anna ask Elsa's how her days go, but knew she wasn't going to get an answer. Although, Anna talks to her through a door, it didn't bother her at all.

"Anyway, I came back home so soon because Hans and I got into an argument. It was always the same topic... but I guess we have to learn from our mistakes, right? Yeah, well, it's just like that I guess."

Anna fiddled with a strand of her hair and pushed it behind her ear. She sighed with content and tapped her fingers against her knee. Anna did sometimes wish that Elsa would response back but it was no use. Anna shook her head at the thought and laid the back of her head against the door making a small _thud_ sound. She pouted.

Anna pushed another stand of hair behind her ear and sighed. Anna did realize that Elsa got her assignments and she grinned about it. Anna did appreciate that Elsa would pick up her assignments and turn them in. Although, Elsa wouldn't do around when Anna's near or awake. Another strange behavior that Anna would think about Elsa when she does that.

"So, I notice that you got your papers, huh? I'm glad you did." Anna grinned about it and sighed with content. Anna also did hope that she's going to catch Elsa out her room but shook her head at the sill thought.

"Elsa… how was your day? A-Are your assignments even easy to accomplish? Well, t-that's not what I meant I know y-you're really sm-smart…. Sorry."

"…."

Anna sighed in defeat and puffed out her cheeks. She hated when herself would ramble on and on. Anna just wanted to get at least one little peep. She even felt self-conscience when she's talking to Elsa. Anna thinks that she's talking to a brick wall, they don't say _anything_, it did bother Anna, but not a lot.

"A-Anyway, I'm sorry for bothering you. You're probably busy working on your assignments. I didn't mean to. I j-just wanted to know how your day was."

"…"

Anna rubbed her forehead and slowly stood up from the door. She still had her back against the door though. Turning around, she laid her forehead against the door and sighed once more.

_I don't even think that she's even listening to me… I'm so annoying. I should just stop bothering her. Every day I talk to her through a door and I don't get any answer! This is just silly, me talking to a person who's not even responding or never responds. Just get it through your head… you just bother people. You made Hans angry today… not even my fault. No, wait, it is my fault! I can't even get him to understand why he can't even move in. This is just dumb._

Anna had her eyes closed as she thought about all that stuff to herself. As so, she felt a really cold breeze that swept through from under the door. Anna shook her head; she knows that Elsa always had the window open. The hot air wouldn't go around the apartment because Elsa would have the window open. It was silly and also a waste of hot air. Anna didn't say anything to Elsa about it though.

_She has the window open… damn._

Anna pushes herself from Elsa's door and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her day was already in turmoil because she upset Hans. He didn't even respond to her text or voicemails she left. Anna wanted this day over but it's not even close. She rubbed her eyes, she doesn't want to cry. Anna especially didn't want to cry over Hans. She would never cry over it because she thought it was silly but it did nothing.

When she looked down, a small tear fell from her cheek and she blinked a couple of times. She was crying. Anna was a really emotional person and the smallest things would accept her. She never cried when Elsa stopped talking to her. She didn't know why. Although it did disappointed her, but she never cried about it.

"This can't be real… crying over something so ridiculous…." she mutters to herself.

Anna finally walked away from Elsa's door and shook her head. She went to the living room to grab a tissue from the table. Anna dabbed her left eye and carefully trying to smudge her makeup. Her blues twinkled with tears so she ended up drying it up.

Anna sniffed a little bit, throwing the used tissue away. Without thinking, she walks back to Elsa's door and sliding her back against the door as she then sat. It was probably a habit, well, it was always habit. Whenever Anna's not done talking or getting her thoughts cleared, she would go back to Elsa's door to talk.

"Look, I'm crying over something silly. I'm pretty sure you're thinking it's silly. I hate how I can't get Hans to even understand a simple thing. Huh, relationships are something… but I'll get over it. I don't even know why I'm telling you about this… I just want to get it off my chest, I guess."

Anna chuckled softly about it and pushed the same strand of hair behind her ear. Anna had no problem telling Elsa, she would tell Elsa everything. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes gingerly so the makeup wouldn't smear. Anna just wanted this day to be over, which she was saying to herself over and over.

"I'll probably talk about this later with Hans then…. Anyway, thanks for listening, Elsa."

"…"

Anna grinned a little; she pushed herself off the door and walked away to her room. She thought emotions were really tiring so she was going to nap it off.

After changing out her clothes, Anna plopped herself on the bed and sighed with content. She was exhausted for waking up so early.

_Well, I deserve a nap! I'm tired and I finished my conversation with Elsa… I still hope that I didn't annoy her. Although, I know she wasn't going to answer me. Oh well…._

After thinking that to herself, Anna closed her eyes slowly and pulled the covers over herself and went to nap. Her mind was still thinking about her and Hans. She was hoping she'll get over it sooner or later.

**Whew! I finally finished the chapter! I think it was a good start, but you guys should tell me by leaving a review! Thanks!**


End file.
